


Tasty

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All suns die eventually... and what then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

They had sent one Prime against him... armed with the light of the Matrix. When the first failed and died they sent another, and another, and another...

Megatron often wondered why they could not see the wrong in their doings. The light of the Matrix had never burned his kin, for they were still the sparklings of Primus.

Those that walked in the light and harvested energy from the light had been carried by the golden god of life, but sparked in him by the dark of Unicron.

And his own kin had been carried by Unicron, but were sparked by Primus.

His kin... the dark walkers, those that drank their energy from the light walkers.

Monster...

Only they were no more monsters than the light walkers that murdered for profit, destroyed lives for profit. The dark walkers seldom killed unless they had to, to survive.

All the Matrix ever did was sing at him. Tell him that it was not the right one, not the right time. Sing to the burden he carried, the energon of Unicron...

A living Corax crystal that lived inside him and marked him the leader of his kin.

it was not so different from the Matrix really. And he knew that some orn the right mech would come, someone that the Matrix would sing about with joy instead of sorrow! Joy for that which was to come.

And still they sent Primes after him.

Primes that died needlessly at his hands. Primes that were no true Primes, for they had been chosen by mortals, not by the Matrix.

Eons passed and the enmity changed. It became tradition for the mortal sparklings of Primus, an enmity without a cause, without understanding... at least they had had a cause in the beginning, even if they had been misguided.

Megatron grew older, more powerful, more fearsome. Every Prime that fell to him brought him a little of what he wanted... a taste of what the Matrix bearer might taste like. And a craving for the real thing.

When the real thing came, he was unprepared.

* * *

"I am Optimus Prime and I am here to end you." So ritualized, so tiring. Megatron considered again if he should just let the light walker win. But he was not allowed to, like the light walkers had responsibilities to their Carrier, forgotten or not, so did the night walkers. He could not end himself because he had been chosen to live.

The light walkers had ended many a dark walker, and that was true the other way too. Some light walkers had become night walkers, as they were all destined to be in the end.

Their gods knew how life worked, and the time was almost up.

"I am Megatron." It was all he would give to acknowledge the challenge stated. This Prime had at least reached him, and he had felt none of his kin die.

It was a game that he disliked, because he knew the ending. Eventually he would sink his fangs into the mech and hear the Matrix sing it’s sad song of not yet/not now/not this one, either...

It had been so for eons...

And Cybertron's time was up soon, if it was to survive at all.

Hadeen would not burn forever.

"You have a name?" That startled him, as much as the fact had apparently startled the masked mech standing at the entrance to his 'throne room'.

"I had a name before you or any of your predecessors were created." No Prime had been forced to carry the Matrix till the orn that Primus' priests grew sour at the knowledge that they would not be the ones to live forever.

"But..." The newest Prime shook his head and hefted his weapon, an axe that glowed with power.

"No, I should not listen to you... you will cloud my processor!" Well, he could do that, but it was a long time since he had bothered with that on the Primes that were sent to him. And yet... there was something odd here.

A scent, and the fact that his kin had not died.

"You call me a monster... and yet you must have killed many of my offspring, my siblings, to have reached here. Who is the true monster, Prime?"

"I did no such thing! I-I... just... incapacitated them." Guilt, this Prime did not like to kill? But he had been ordered to do so... or convinced he had to at least once. This was interesting.

Megatron hefted his own weapon, slowly rising from his throne, and let the heavy head of the morning star trail on the ground behind him. There would be no fight this time... somehow he would have this Prime survive. Even if he was not the right mech.

"So, you will not kill my offspring, nor my siblings... but I am a monster and must be exterminated? You make no sense..." He let the handle of his morning star fall and was beside the mech in a microsecond.

It took little pressure to force him to let his axe fall, they might be of a size but they were not equals in any other manner.

"Oh, you are young!" Megatron took in the intoxicating scent of the mech, the fear and the panic enriching it in a well known way.

"They sent you to me without even letting you grow into your new office... the fools. Priests of Primus... They don't even remember who started the war between us." Murmuring wonderingly, he licked the audio receptor he had pressed his dermas against.

"Let me go!"

"So you can try and fight me? So you can die needlessly, sent on a fool's errand down here in the depths of our world." Deep down where Hadeen's light never reached them, where they could sleep for decavorns if not disturbed.

Their time would come, a time where the surface was theirs and all would be night walkers.

"Yes! I was sent here to fight you, fool's errand or not that was what I was chosen for!" Poor youngling... for all his adult frame, his scent was like that of a newsparked. At least to Megatron, to whom a hundred vorns was a mere flicker of an optic.

"You were chosen to die like all before you." Opening his mouth he scraped his fangs over the finial decorating the audio receptor and then down... to the neck. Strong, though with a low protection collar... so unlike his predecessors.

"Offline at my hands..." His fangs had no trouble at all with sinking into the neck, so unprotected it was nearly begging for the bite.

Megatron had expected a rush of pleasure and the exhilarating but brief connection to the waiting Matrix. Even craved both, to deal with the disappointment that would follow right after.

And it came at once when his fangs broke through the line, a rush of warm energon coating his glossa and dripping from the corners of his dermas though he did his best to swallow it all.

It came at once, and it did not fade. Nor did the Matrix sing it's sad song of another loss... The young mech kept on fighting though, seemingly not weakened by the bite or fear. Praise be Unicron and Primus both, it was time!

"Don't resist me, sweet one, you will be mine... you were destined to be mine." And he drank deeply, far deeper than ever before, almost draining the mech... drinking till he had no choice but stop fighting. No choice but to take the energon offered him.

Megatron did not waste any time when the silver mask slid apart, ripping open his own neck fuel lines and pressing the full dermas of the Matrix-bearer against it. He barely had time to catch a glimpse of the mech's features.

Optimus drank readily enough, sucking deep droughts of the energon that would turn him from a light walker to a dark walker and signal the end of Cybertron as all had known it for eons. It was almost more pleasurable then biting the young mech had been.

Eventually, the wound closed up and the dark walker-to-be fell into the slumber that would last till he was turned. Even when the contact between their chassis ended and he put the young Prime to rest on his own berth he could still feel the rejoicing of the Matrix and the Corax in his own chest.

Their union was at hand.

* * *

"Uhh~..." Optimus was awake, and emptying his tank by the sound of it. Normal for a newly turned... he would be ravenous in a moment. Megatron actually trembled a little as he ventured into his own berth room, excited and aroused already at the mere idea of letting the newly turned, [i]this[/i] newly turned, feed from him.

This was not the first he had turned, but that mattered little when his spark called for this particular mech. When the Corax living in him pressed for the union he had waited for from the birth of their world.

When the Matrix sang so seductively, called him to touch and take.

"Youngling?" He barely noticed that his berthchamber stank of backed up, stale energon. He had optics only for the young Prime leaning over the side of the berth, dry heaving by the sound of it.

"My poor offspring. You will need to feed soon... but let me help you clean first." Despite the Prime being nearly his own size, Megatron had no trouble lifting him, nor carrying him to the hot springs that served his coven, the first coven of dark walkers, for bathing.

"Set me down!" Optimus did not go quietly, being both arousing and adorable in his weak attempts to push himself out of his grasp. He of course had little luck, as little as he had had before he was turned. He was stronger now, despite being weak and starving, but Megatron was older than most others alive, bar three mechs.

"It is useless to fight me, Optimus. You should know that, you were truly chosen by the Matrix... chosen for me, to join with me and herald the start of the era of the dark walkers." Walking directly into a hot spring, he gently sat the other down onto his own two pedes, but had to support him, even in water well up their chests.

"You are too weak, let me take care of you..." The hiss and adorable bearing of new fangs he got in answer had him laughing. The youngling was no threat at all, but he liked that he did not give up so easily.

"I can bathe on my own, and I will not feed off of someone! This... I don't want to be... this!" Poor mech, he knew so little... refused to even think about what he had been told.

"You don't even know what this is... I know the name you call us. Vampire, is it not?" Growling low, Megatron lifted a hand to his own throat and found a minor fuel line.

"And you will feed... if I have to offer you every meal from myself and drink double. I will not allow you to attempt starving yourself!" And he would very much [i]not[/i] mind having to feed the Prime every dark cycle!

"I am not goin~" The refusal died in an almost pained whimper when he crushed the fuel line between two fingers, spilling energon. The conflicted expression on his offspring’s faceplates were... wonderful to watch, even if it did not take many moments before hunger won out.

"Ah! Yesss... feed, young one." The fangs were still stubby, paining him as they bit inexpertly into his neck, armor and fuel lines alike. But even that was arousing, just like the chassis that clung so tightly to his own all of a sudden.

"It feels good, does it not? Hot and sweet... not at all like what you lived on not an orn ago." The spicy cool energon made from sun energy, he had tasted it, even if he could not digest it. It had its own appeal but this... feeding from someone; this was what dark walkers lived on. What they enjoyed... what he enjoyed.

It seemed his newest offspring felt the same, for the Prime was grinding his chassis against his. Likely involuntarily, but he would take that as a beginning. This cycle would not end without a bond!

Megatron backed the feeding mech up against the edge of the hot spring pool. He released his panel with a groan, surprised despite himself at the sting of pain his abruptly pressurizing spike pinged him with.

"Ahh... It is a long time since I have felt this kind of arousal, Optimus... A very long time, Matrix-bearer." The young Prime seemed completely uncaring, busy still with feeding. The single processoredness of a young dark walker.

Dragging his hands down the mech's sides he slowly mapped them for spots that made him shudder and mewl hungrily, with a different kind of hunger than the one he was trying to sate with his mouth. He could only reach so much, but it would be enough... whether he wanted to be or not, Optimus was affected already, panel hot... so very hot against his own open one.

"Open for me..." It was an order, a growl that had best not be ignored. It was not, though that again was probably not voluntary... Megatron had a feeling he would have to fight this one even after the bond was irrevocably made.

Slipping a hand between them, with some difficulty, he caressed the other's spike and then sought the valve below. It was already nicely wet, dripping a little... or would be if they had been above water. He could feel the thicker lubricant cling to his fingers and the valve rim and walls.

As ready as he would ever be for this...

"I will make you mine..." It was almost swallowed in static and growls but he would not leave it unsaid as he lifted his long awaited destined mate a little and entered him in one harsh thrust.

It was a good thing he did not seem to have a seal, Megatron well knew he could not have done this gently. He wanted it too much, felt passion that he had thought long past him...

"Mine!" Snarling the word, and after that a litany of near garbled words conveying possessiveness and what little gentleness he had to offer, he set a hard pace. It jarred the hold the stubby fangs had on his throat, but he cared little for the wound he was making worse.

"Stop..." The moaned word startled him, just as the sudden lack of a hot mouth against his neck. There was nothing in the hold or the voice that suggested the plea was meant, though.

"No... You do not truly wish that, or is it that you want more still?" The bond, Optimus could not deny the calling of the Matrix... the call of their sparks. Light spilled forth, through a thin crack in blue chest plating.

"Don't... no!"

"Yessss...." Yes! Water splashed around them, adding to every sensation with its gentle warm licks. Optimus chest inched open, slowly but relentlessly, against his will... Watching him fight it, and fight the hunger he must still be feeling, was wonderful!

"If you won't feed I have a better use for your mouth." Claiming a kiss, he let his own chest plates part, pressing them hard against Optimus'. He would not let him escape or hear his verbal negations of what was to come. He could already feel their sparks touch, tendrils of energy reaching out and building temporary bridges that gave him short bursts of memories, feelings... fear and arousal.

There was nothing to fear, but he understood. Optimus was so young, too young, and raised on the belief that 'vampires' were the ultimate evil. He would know the truth soon... now...

Optimus' chest plates finally gave way completely, leaving naked sparks pressed together. Leaving the Matrix to touch the Corax...

And the world existed no more.

Ecstasy, peace... arousal and completion. All in one moment. One glorious eternity, everlasting and shorter than a microsecond.

"It has finally come to an end..." The voice was not his, nor Optimus'. Megatron wanted to reach out for it though, because he knew it... somehow? But before he could they were back in the hot spring, his bonded feeling both elated, panicked, and sated.

"Shhh... It is done." Slowly pulling away and out, he cupped Optimus' chin and kissed him tenderly on his bruised and cut dermas.

"Fragger! I... I didn't want any of this..." It was but a tired, somewhat defeated whimper.

"I know, but you cannot refute that it was meant to be." Going by the forming pout, his mate wished he could, but he did not attempt to lie.

"Of course I can't! I am not... I cannot go against the gods..." Hm?

"What did you hear?" An uncertain look stole onto the young mech... the young dark walker's faceplates and he tried to turn away,

"I... someone t-told me that this was... this was how it should be. The same that you said... the time of the vam- the dark walkers is coming." Megatron smiled triumphantly, earning an angry growl from his new mate.

"Don't be so damn smug! I still hate you for this... this.. .get off me!" This time he allowed his mate to push him away. Though not far away...

He had to be on hand since Optimus was still weak and wobbly.

Much to the young one's displeasure, he had to feed twice more before his next recharge claimed him. Megatron just barely managed to feed on a mech one of his coven brought him before his own cycle claimed him.

* * *

Just as he had hoped, his mate did not relent easily. He admitted to being wrong, but that did not change his aggressive attempts at shunning the mate that had, from his point of view, been forced on him.

He shunned feeding, too, but Megatron did not, ever, allow him to starve.

Optimus was all he had ever wanted, worth waiting a thousand life times on.

Slowly, things came to pass as he had so long ago been told. Hadeen's light shifted, the sun beginning its cycle of death, from yellow to red. And with it Cybertron began changing.

It was subtle, the relatively short lived mortals did not catch on to it till it was nearly done. The great mountain ranges changed into great engines, and the planet itself slowly started to move.

The mortals feared what was happening, lost and uncertain without the knowledge their corrupt priesthood of old had hidden or destroyed. But the dark walkers knew!

Energon springs had begun to well up under the surface...

Hot energon, like what was taken from a living mech's fuel lines. The very life fluids of a god.

Unicron had reawakened, as was promised long ago. The time of the dark walkers had finally come...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Tasty](http://xobit.deviantart.com/art/Tasty-259458456?q=gallery%3Axobit%2F38590188&qo=1#/d1qc661)
> 
> No Beta


End file.
